Glossary of Heraldic Terms
Glossary of heraldic terms ---- A A la cuisse: French for "at the thigh". Aaron's rod: A snake wrapped around a rod. The emblem of the greek god of medicine. Aboute: Placed end to end. Accoled: Collared. Accosted: Side by side. Accrued: A fully grown tree. Acorned: A branch or slip of oak bearing acorns. Also termed "fructed". Addorsed: When any two things are placed back to back. Often used to describe wings and sometimes animals, birds and fish etc. Affrontée: When a head is represented as full faced. Also termed "gardant". Aisle: Winged. Aland: A large hunting dog with short ears. Allerion: An eagle displayed, but without beak or claws. Alphyn: A monster of uncertain components. Sometimes resembling an heraldic tiger and at other times like an ox. Altar: Normally rectangular and shown in flames. Ambulant: Walking Amphiptere: A winged serpent. Amphisbaena: A serpent with a head at either end. Anime: Spouting flames. Annulet: 1. A plain ring. 2. A plain ring. Antelope: 1. An animal of the deer kind, with two straight taper horns. 2. An animal of the deer kind, with two straight taper horns. Not to be confused with the Ibex or Heraldic Antelope. Antique Coronet: The same as an Eastern coronet. Apaumée: A hand where the palm is visible and opened. Apres: A ficticious creature combining the body of a bull and the tail of a deer. Archer: Man with bow and arrow. Arg.: Abbreviation of Argent (Silver). Argasill: A term for an antelope. Argent: Silver, usually represented and considered as white; and when engraved the surface is left plain. Arm ambowed and resting on the elbow: The lower part of the arm lying on the wreath and the upper part of the arm upright. Arm embowed: Arm bent. Usually vertical and bent to the right unless it says "arm embowed sinister" in which case it bends to the left. Arm embowed fessways: The part of the arm above the elbow lying upon the wreath and the part below the elbow upright. Arm, Cubit: A cubit arm is couped just below the elbow, being slightly shorter than an arm couped at the elbow, and a little longer than a hand couped below the wrist. Arm, ppr: A bare arm. All arms, when bare, are termed ppr., but may be in all the foregoing positions when vested, or in armour. When vested, the cuff must be mentioned if of a different tincture (colour), and if the hand be not bare it is known as "gloved." When in armour, the hand must be mentioned as proper ("ppr") or in a gauntlet. An arm may be habited in leaves, in chain mail, or in scale armour. An arm in armour may be garnished-i.e., with the edges and rivets of a different colour-and is sometimes termed vambraced. When two hands clasp each other they are known as conjoined. Armed: 1. A term used when the horns, teeth of any beast, and the beak or claws, tusks, or talons of any bird, are in colour different from the body ; it is then said to be armed of that colour. 2. Occasionally used to mean in armour. Armigerous: Entitled to bear arms. Armour: May be either plate or mail. Arms counter embowed: one arm bent to the left and one bent to the right away from each other Arms embowed in saltire: one arm bent to the left and crossed with an arm bent to the right Ascendant: Rising upwards. Ass: Donkey Assurgent: Rising out of the sea. Astral Crown: A coronet composed of four pairs of wings, each with a six point mullet between them and set upon a rim. Astroid: A small star. Astrolabe: An instrument for taking the altitude of the sun or stars. Attired: A term used when the antlers or horns of a stag, hart, buck, or antelope are mentioned as of a different colour. Attires: The antlers and horns of animals of the deer variety. Also occasionally used to describe human clothing. Augmentation: A mark added to an existing coat of arms to commemorate a notable achievement. Freely granted from the time of Charles II to Victoria and can take the form of an extra crest borne to the right of the of the family crest. Aulned: A term applied to barley when bearded. Aure: Dropped with gold. The same as guttee d'or. Avelane: See Cross Avelane Averdant: Covered with plants. Aversant: A clenched hand. Aylet: A Sea Swallow, or Cornish-chough. Az.: Abbreviation of Azure. Azure: Blue ; represented when engraved by parallel horizontal lines. B Badge: Similar to an heraldic antelope but with the tail of a horse and long curved horns. Bagwyn: A monster of uncertain components. Sometimes resembling an heraldic tiger and at other times like an ox. Ball Fired: A ball that always has the fire issuing from the top. See also Grenade and Fire ball. Band: The bandage, by which a garb, a sheaf of arrows, etc., are bound. Also known as a fillet. Banded: When the band of a garb, etc., is of a colour different from the garb itself, it is said to be banded, and the colour described. Bar: A straight horizontal band. Barbed: 1. A term used when referring to the five green leaves on the outside of a full-blown rose which are the barbs. 2. A term applied to an arrow when the head and feathers differ in tincture (colour) from the shaft. Also referred to as being flighted. Barbed Horse: A war horse completely armoured. Sometimes described as a "horse barbed at all points". Bar-Gemelle: A double bar, or two narrow bars placed near and parallel to each other. See also "Fess". Barnacle: A water-fowl resembling a goose. Also a pair of instruments used by farriers to curb a horse. Barrulet: A diminutive of the bar, being a quarter to half its width. Barruly: Divided into several equal parts horizontally, of two or more tinctures (colours); the number of divisions and tinctures are always specified, "barry of four, or and azure. Barry: Transversely divided into several equal parts horizontally, of two or more tinctures interchangeably disposed ; the number of divisions usually specified as barry of six, eight, ten, or twelve. Barry-bendy: When the partition lines barwise (horizontal) are crossed by others bendwise (diagonal). Barry-paly: When the partition lines barwise (horizontal) are crossed by others in pale (vertical). Barry-pily: When the partition lines barwise (horizontal) are made by piles (conical shapes). See Piles. Barwise: A term used to describe a horizontal division. Base: The lower part. Basilisk: A fabulous creature like the cockatrice, but with the head of a dragon at the end of its tail. Not a snake as per J K Rowling. Baton: A staff or truncheon. Battle Axe: An ancient warlike weapon. Battled: In the form of a battlement. Battled-embattled: One battlement upon another. Battlements: The upper works of a castle or tower. Baxter: A baker. Originally used to describe a female baker. Beacon: A fire-beacon, used as a signal. An open bucket of fire on a pole with a ladder. Beak: The bill of a bird ; in birds of prey when with the claws of another tincture (colour) termed armed. Beaked: Birds are termed beaked when the bills are of a different tincture (colour) from their bodies. Bears' Paws: See under Lions' Gambs. Bee: Bees are the emblem of industry; they indicate that a man by industry may rise to the greatest eminence. Bell: See Church-Bell and Hawk's Bell. Belled: A term applied to the hawk or falcon when both legs have bells upon them. If the word be not used in the blazon, the bird will carry only one bell, and that on the sinister (left) leg. Bend: 1. See Per Bend. Divided into two equal parts of different colours by a diagonal line. 2. One of the nine ordinaries ; it occupies one-third part of the shield or crest, and is drawn diagonally from the dexter chief (top right) to the sinister base (bottom left). Bend Sinister, In: An item placed diagonally from sinister chief (top left) to dexter base (bottom right) and the opposite of Bendways. As in the "The swords are all in bend sinister. Bendlet: A diminutive of the bend of one-half its breadth. Bendways: Obliquely, or in bend from sinister base (bottom left) to dexter chief (top right). Bendwise: Placed obliquely or on a bend. Bendy: Divided into an equal number of pieces in a slanting direction from the dexter chief (top right) to the sinister base (bottom left). Bezant: A flat circular piece of metal, representing money. They are always either Or (gold) or Argent (silver). When Argent they are frequently termed "plates". See "Plates" and "Roundel". Bezantée: Semée of, or strewn with bezants. See Semée Bicapitated: Having two heads. Bicorporate: Having two bodies. Billet: An elongated rectangular figure. Said to represent bricks, letters or folded papers. Billettée: Semée (strewn) of billets. See Semée. Billing: A term applied to birds when looking at each other and with the beaks joining. Bird Bolt: A small arrow with a blunt head. Bishop's Mitre: See Mitre. Bittern: A bird of the heron family. Blackamoor: A black man. Ususally shown as a head of the african and generally in profile, and frequently banded or wreathed. Bladed: A term used when the stalk or blade of grain is shown upon the ear, or when of a tincture (colour) different from the ear or fruit ; thus "an ear of wheat or., bladed vert". Blasted: A leafless and withered tree. Blazon (n): The heraldic description, in words, of a coat-of-arms or crest ; (v) to heraldically describe in words. To represent in colour is to emblazon. To outline only, labelling the colours, is to trick. Blemished: Used to describe something that is broken. Blood hound: A dog not unlike the talbot, generally drawn on the scent. Boar: A wild boar with exaggerated tusks and bristles. Boars' Heads: Couped or erased "close", are almost without exception the only forms of the head used in Scotland and Wales, and consequently the additional and descriptive term used above is more often omitted than not. When blazoned "erect," it is shewn as in. When a coronet takes the place of a wreath this form of head must be blazoned as upon the coronet (and not issuing from it), and shewn as. The head with the neck, as is supposed to be the more general form for English crests, but there is no hard and fast rule that can be observed as to this, for both forms occur ; though for distinctive reasons words "and neck" are often added. Boltant: Bolting; springing forward. A term applied to rabbits and hares. Bolt-in-tun: A bird bolt pierced through a tun. Bonacon: A bull like monster but with horns which curl inwards, a short mane and a horses tail. According to J P Brooke-Little, its horns being useless, it defends itself by shooting its burning excrements at its enemies. Boreyne: A mo nster similar to a Bonacon but with a tongue like a spear head, a dorsal fin, the fore legs of a lion and eagles claws at the end of its hind legs. Bouget: See Water Bouget. Bow: Should really be always blazoned, either as strung, unstrung, or sans strings, but in the first case this is often omitted, though in the two latter instances the words "shooting an arrow from a bow," or "pulling an arrow to its head," are required. Bridge: The number of the arches will usually be stated. Brigandine: A jacket or coat of mail. Bristled: A term used for the hair on the neck and back of the boar, when it differs in tincture (colour). Broad-Arrow: Differs from the Pheon by having the inside of the barbs plain. Brock: A Badger. Also sometimes known as a Grey. Buckler: A term used for a shield. Buckles: Are borne of various forms, oval, round, square, and lozenge-shaped. The position of the tongue should be stated. Bugle: A kind of ox. Bugle-Horns: Are usually stringed, garnished, and veruled, and frequently of different colours, but when not so they must be blazoned as "sans strings. Burganet: A steel cap, formerly worn by foot soldiers in battle. Bush: The tail of a fox. Bustard: A kind of wild turkey, of a brownish colour according to Fairbairn. A kind of small hawk according to Washbourne. C Cable: A rope affixed to an anchor. Cabled: An anchor is so termed when borne with a cable entwined round the stock. Cabossed: A term applied to animals having horns, when the face is affrontée and the head is couped so closely behind the ears that no part of the neck is visible. Caduceus: Rod of Esculapius or Staff of Mercury, a slender winged staff, entwined by two serpents, the heads meeting at the top, and the tails at the base of the handle, and winged at the summit. Calopus: A monster with a wolfs body, cats face and goats horns. Caltrap: An instrument anciently used in war to wound the horses' feet, having four points, so that when placed on the ground, one point was always erect ; and in heraldic art this frequently depicted as bloody, when it is termed "embrued at the point." Also sometimes referred to as Galtrap. Calvary: See Cross Calvary. Calygreyhound: A monster with the head of a wild cat, frond like horns, a tufted body and a lions tail and an eagles claws instead of forepaws. Fortunately rare. Camel: Usually shown with one hump but sometimes with two. Cameleopard: The heraldic name of the giraffe, which was stated by early writers to be a hybrid between the camel and leopard. Camelopardel: A giraffe with two long horns curving backwards. Cannets: Ducks without beaks or feet; they differ from the martlet by having larger and more curvating necks, and from the allerion, by having their heads in profile. Cannon: Usually shown as a muzzle loaded cannon unless specificed otherwise. Cantling arms: Arms which pun or play on the name of the bearer. Cap of Dignity: More usually known as a Chapeau,when proper is a flat cap of crimson velvet, lined and turned up with ermine, originally and of right appertaining to ducal rank. It is borne by many families below the crest in place of a wreath. It is occasionally of other colours. Also referred to as a Cap of Maintenance. Cap of Liberty: Always red but of very rare occurrence. Cap of Maintenance: More usually known as a Chapeau,when proper is a flat cap of crimson velvet, lined and turned up with ermine, originally and of right appertaining to ducal rank. It is borne by many families below the crest in place of a wreath. It is occasionally of other colours. Also referred to as a Cap of Dignity. Cap of Mercury: Winged cap. Cap, Steel: See Morion. Cap-a-pie: A man in a complete set of armour. Caparisoned: A term applied to horses when furnished with trappings, but which has no very definite meaning. It is usually employed in conjuncton with the word "bridled" which is blazoned "upon a ducal coronet, a horse passant, saddled, bridled and caparisoned all ppr. Casque: A helmet. Castles: Have always two towers, joined by an intervening wall ; when the cement is different in colour from the stones, it is said to be masoned of that particular colour ; if the loopholes and portway are of a different colour they must be so blazoned ; they are supposed to be then closed. see Tower. Cat-a-mountain: Generally understood to be the wild or mountain cat. Catherine wheel: A wheel with eight spokes each ending in a curved spike. So called from the wheel on which St Catherine suffered. Celestial Coronet: The same as an Eastern coronet, but having each point surmounted by a star. Centaur: A fabulous figure from greek mythology composed of the upper part of a man, and the lower part of a horse, usually (though not always) represented with a bow and arrow. Also known as Sagittarius but not if the bow and arrow be omitted. Chalice: A communion cup. see Cup. Chapeau: A dukes cap, hat, or bonnet. See Cap of Dignity and Cap of Maintenance.. Chaplet: A garland, or wreath of flowers, laurel, olive, oak, etc. A Chaplet of roses is composed of four roses only and the rest of leaves. Checky: Divided into small equal squares, of different tinctures (colours). Also referred to as Chequy. Cherub: A child's head between two wings. If the wings are crossed it is in saltire. Chess-Rook: The rook or pawn used in the game of chess. Chevalier: A knight on horseback completely armed. A demi chevalier is shown from the waist up without his horse. A chevalier normally wears a plumed helmet. Occasionally shown standing with or without horse. Cheveron: A two line pyramidal, resembling two rafters, meeting at the top. Also termed Chevron. See Per Cheveron. Chief: The upper part. Chough: A species of crow or raven, black, with legs and beak red ; common in Cornwall and normally reffered to as a Cornish Chough.. Cinier: A term sometimes used to refer to a ducal coronet. Cinquefoil: A five leaved grass, generally represented as issuing from a ball or point in the centre. It represents the flower of the strawberry plant. Civic Crown: A garland of oak-leaves and acorns. Given by the Romans as a reward for saving a citizen's life in battle or for having rescued him after being taken prisoner. Clarion: A musical instrument. Clenched: A term applied to the fist when the hand is closed. Climant: The term used to describe a goat when salient. Close: A term applied to a bird when the wings are kept close to the body, and to a helmet with the vizor down. Cock: A male bird. Normally refers to a chicken unless specifically identified as a game bird (eg Pheasant). The emblem of vigilence. Cockatrice: A fabulous creature, in heraldry depicted as like a wyvern, but with the head, wattles, beak, and spurred legs of a cock. Coker: A high shoe. Collared: Having a collar about the neck. Collared Gemelle: Having a double collar about the neck. Combatant: A term applied to two lions when facing each other. Combed: When the comb or crest of a cock or cockatrice, for example, is of a colour different from the body. Comet: Represented with an illuminated tail streaming from it. Complement, In Her: Applied to the moon, to denote her being full. Componée: Composed of one row of small rectangular pieces alternately of different tinctures (colours); if there be two rows it is termed compony-counter-compony. Also referred to as Compony or Gobony. Coney: A rabbit. Confrontee: Facing each other Conjoined: Joined together. Contourne: A term used to describe something that has been reversed. Coot: A small water-fowl. Corbie: The heraldic name for a raven. Cornish Chough: A species of crow or raven, black, with legs and beak red ; common in Cornwall. Cornucopia: A symbol of food and abundance dating back to the 5th century BC, also referred to as horn of plenty, Horn of Amalthea, and harvest cone. Usually depicted as a horn or cone and filled with fruits and corn etc. Coronet: A term used to refer to a non regal crown. There are many different varieties used commonly in crests and below the crest to denote the rank of a peer or in the case of a Royal to denote relationship with the sovereign.. See Ducal, Marquess, Earl, Viscount, Baron, Mural, Naval, Eastern, Vallary, Pallisado, Celestial and Antique. Unless stated it is assumed to be a three leaved ducal coronet. Couchant: A term used to describe beasts of prey (members of the cat and dog family primarily) when at rest or lying down but with the head upright to distinguish from the dormant (sleeping). Animals of the chase (e.g. members of the deer family) when in the same position are described as being lodged.D375 Coulter: The knife of a plough. Counterchanged: An alternate changing of the colours. Couped: Cut clean off. See also Coupee. Courant: Running at full speed. Also termed "Current". Couteau: A cutlass or sword. Cowed: A beast with its tail between its legs. Cramp: A straight line with a hook at either end. Crampet: The metal tip of a scabbard. Crenellée: Resembling the battlements of a wall. Also termed "Embattled". Crescent: A half-moon, horns turned upwards. See also Decrescent (horns turned towards the sinister) and Increscent (horns turned to the right). Crest: a heraldic emblem originally worn on a knight’s helmet to aid recognition. Subsequently incorporated into the wearer’s coat of arms. Frequently engraved on silver as mark of ownership. Crest Coronet: A ducal coronet. Crested: A term applied to the comb of a cock, or other bird, or to the head feathers of a peacock, and to the top of a pine-apple. Crined: Relating to the hair. Used normally when the hair is a different colour to the body. Crosier: A Bishops staff resembling a shepherds crook. Cross: A cross similar in shape to that on which Christ was crucified. Also known as the Passion Cross or Long Cross. See also Cross Calvary. Cross Avelane: Resembles four filberts or hazel nuts, stalk to stalk. Cross Calvary: A passion cross mounted on three steps, grieces, or degrees. Cross Crosslet: A cross whose extremities end in little crosses. Cross Crosslet Fitched: Having the lower part sharpened to a point. Also termed cross crosslet fitchee. Cross Fleury or Flory: A cross having a demi-fleur-de-lis at each extremity Cross Formée: Spreading like dovetails at each extremity. Also termed a cross pattee. Cross Moline: A cross in shape, like that of a mill rind, but not perforated. If perforated the shape of the piercing will be described. Cross of St. Andrew: A saltire argent upon a field az. Cross Patonce: The ends rather wider and terminating in three parts instead of two. Cross Pattée: Spreading like dovetails at each extremity. Also termed a Cross Formée. Crossways: When the position of the figures is in the form of a cross. Crown: See Coronet. Crown of England: A regal crown. Sometimes termed the Imperial Crown. Crusily: Powdered with crosses. Also termed "Crusuly". Cubit Arm: The hand and arm couped (cut clean off) a little below the elbow. See Arm. Cup: A chalice. Covered or uncovered. Cupid: A small, naked male human, cherub like, figure, winged and holding a bow and arrow. The god of erotic love and beauty. Cupola: Dome of a building. D Dagger: A short and pointed sword. Damasked: Patterned. Dancettée: When the teeth or indents of a zigzag line are large and wide (see Indented). Dart: A type of arrow. Decollated: Decapitated. Decrescent: The half-moon with its horns turned towards the sinister. Defamed: Having no tail. Demi: Half. Usually the upper half. Devouring: Swallowing. Dexter: The right hand side; but as in heraldry the shield is supposed to be borne in front, the dexter side of the escutcheon is that on the left-hand side when looking straight at it, and similarly with crests in which the part marked azure is the dexter and the ermine is the sinister. Disarmed: A creature without its offensive weapons (claws, beak, teeth, horns etc). Displayed: A term usually applied to the eagle when in the position shewn in which is an eagle displayed ; but (unless blazoned "rising," as is sometimes the case), shews the claws upon the wreath and the body in profile instead of affrontée, and might be described as "an eagle with wings displayed. Distilling: Shedding drops. Dolphin: Usually shown a embowed with exaggerated beak and fins. Dormant: sleeping with the head resting upon the forepaws. Double-Queued: Having two tails. Dragon: A fabulous animal, differs from the wyvern by having four legs. Ducal Coronet: Frequently used instead of a wreath, or as a collar ; it has three leaves, unless blazoned as having a greater number. Also know as a Cinier or crest coronet. The coronet of a Duke has five leaves and when used to denote rank below a crest must include a cap. E Eagle: The emblem of magnanimity and fortitude of mind. Eagle Displayed: When the wings and legs are extended on each side of the body which is placed affrontée. Eagle Rising: An eagle with wings extended and taking off. See Displayed. Eared: A term used when the ears are in colour different from the body. Eel: A snake like fish. Interchangeable with a snake when shown in a wading birds beak. Eft: A variety of lizard Elephants' Trunks: Also termed Probosces. Embattled: Like the battlements of a castle. See Crenellée. Embowed: An arm from the shoulder that is bent at the elbow. See Arm. Embrued: Dipped in blood; any weapon bloody, or mouths bloody with devouring prey. Encoutrant: Facing each other. Endorsed: Placed back to back. See Addorsed. Enfiled: A charge is so termed when encircled by, or thrust through, anything else-e.g., a fleur-de-lis enfiled with a ducal coronet, or a sword enfiled by a boar's head in profile couped at the neck. Engrailed: A term applied to a line composed of semicircular indents. Ensigned: A term used with crowns, coronets, and other things, when borne on or over or resting on others; as a heart ensignea with a crown. Entwined: Generally with a snake or a cable ; sometimes a sword or a flagstaff, etc., with a branch of laurel. Enveloped: Entwined by a snake, applied to brids and animals. Eradicated: Torn up by the roots. Erased: Forcibly torn off, leaving the separated parts jagged and uneven. When erased of a different tincture (colour) it should be shown as. Erect: Upright or in pale. A sword, erect. Erm.: Abbreviation of Ermine. Ermine: A white fur interspersed with black spots (known as ermine spots). Ermines: Black with white ermine spots. Erminois: Gold with black ermine spots. Escallop-Shell: The shell of the scollop. The emblem for those who have made long voyages, or who have had important naval commands, gained great victories. Much used by pilgrims. Escarbuncle: A Gem or precious stone. Escroll: A scroll or slip on which crests were formerly placed ; now used to receive the mottoes. Escutcheon: The shield used in war upon which arms were originally borne. Etoile: A star with waved rays or points, usually six in number, but this should always be specified. An etoile of 8 points has four waved and four straight. Eye: Human. Eyed: A term applied to the variegated spots in the peacock's tail, and when the eye of any creature has to be blazoned as of some tincture (colour). F Falchion: A kind of broadsword. Falcon: A large species of sporting hawk, but very little distinction is made between the different species. Fasces: An axe within a bundle of rods bound together. Used as the emblem of judicial authority in the Roman Empire. Feathers: A plume of feathers are always those of the ostrich, unless mentioned as otherwise. Fer-De-Moline: A mill-rind. Ferrated: Sprinkled with horse shoes. Fess: The space between two horizontal lines drawn across the field, occupying from a third to a fith part of the escutcheon. Fessways: Placed in fess. Anything lying flat or placed horizontally. See also Fesswise. Fetterlock: A type of lock used to hobble horses and is normally shown closed unless described otherwise. Figured: A rare term used to describe an object decorated with a human face. Fimbriated: Edged of another tincture. Finch: A small bird. See Goldfinch. Fire-Ball: A ball that always has the fire issuing from the top, bottom and both sides. See also Grenade and Ball Fired. Fire-Beacon: A beacon used as a signal. Fitched: Pointed or sharpened to a point. See also Fitchee. Flamant: In flames, flaming. See also Flammant and Flame of Fire. Flame of Fire: In flames, flaming. See also Flammant and Flame of Fire. Fleam: An ancient form of lancet often found in medical heraldry. Fleece: The skin of a horned ram. Always shown encircled by a band and suspended from a hook. Flesh Pot: A cauldron with three legs. Fleur-De-Lis: Flower of the lily. Also the mark of the sixth son. Fleury: A term applied to various objects-e.g., a collar, a coronet, a cross, or a tressure, of which the ends or edges are garnished with fleurs-de-lis or demi-fleur-de-lis. See also Flory. Flexed: Bent. Flighted: A term applied to an arrow when the head and feathers differ in tincture (colour) from the shaft. Also referred to as being barbed. Flotant: A term used to describe anything floating, or flying, in the air. As in a banner flotant. Fluke: The pointed part of an anchor. Fluted: A term applied to vertical markings on a pillar. Focked: A term said to be applied to lions etc., when the hind feet are of a different tincture. Foliated: With leaves. Forcene: Sometimes used to describe a horse rampant. Formée: The ends spreading like dovetails. See also Pattee. Fountain: 1. A roundle barry wavy arg. and az. Ususally of six pieces. I.e. a circle with waves of alternate colours. 2. If a spout of water then it will be described as a "fountain playing proper". Fourchée: Forked, usually applied to the tail of an animal when forked at the middle. See also Furche. Fox's mask: A fox's face cabossed. Fraise: A cinquefoil representing the flower of the strawberry plant. Frasier: A strawberry plant or cinque-foil. Fret: Two long pieces in saltier, extending to the extremity of the field, and interlaced within a mascle in the centre. Fretty: Interlacing each other in saltire. Fructed: A term mused to imply a tree bearing its fruit. Fumant: Emitting smoke. Fur: See Ermine, Ermines, Erminois, Pean, Vair, and Vairée. Furché: Forked, usually applied to the tail of an animal when forked at the middle. See also Forchee. Furnished: Sometimes used to mean supplied with, See Caparisoned. Fusil: A figure similar in shape to a lozenge, but slightly narrower. Fylfot: A swastika. G Gad: A plate of steel or iron. Gad-fly: A fly that so stings the cattle as to make them gad, or run madly about. Galley: An antique vessel. Galtrap: An instrument anciently used in war to wound the horses' feet, having four points, so that when placed on the ground, one point was always erect ; and in heraldic art this frequently depicted as bloody, when it is termed "embrued at the point." Also sometimes referred to as Caltrap. Gamb: The fore-leg of a lion or other beast. I.e. below the knee joint. Garb: A sheaf of corn or wheat and banded of the same colour unless specified otherwise. Gardant: Full faced, looking straight forward. A term applied to animals when the body is in profile and the face is affrontée. See also Affrontee and Gaze, at. Garland: Chaplet or wreath of flowers or leaves. Garter: A circular band with a buckle and strap pendent. Used in Scotch heraldry engraved with the clan motto and encircling the chiefs crest and for use by the entire clan without matriculation. Gauntlet: An iron glove. Gaze: At, a term applied to the hart, stag, buck, or hind, when standing in profile with the head affrontée, or full faced ; all other beasts in this attitude are gardant. Gemel: Signifies a double bar or two bars near and parallel to each other. See also Bar-Gemel Genet: A mammal of the civit family. Sometimes used to denote the broom plant. Giraffe: See Cameleopard. Globe: A ball depicting the earth. Often shown with a stand. Gobony: Composed of one row of small rectangular pieces alternately of different tinctures (colours); if there be two rows it is termed compony-counter-compony. Also referred to as Compony or Componee. Golden-Fleece: A ram stuffed and suspended by a collar round his middle. Goldfinch: A small bird. See finch. Golpes: Purple-coloured roundles. Gonfannon: A long flag, suspended from the top and having several tails or streamers. Gorged: Having a coronet, collar, ribbon, chain, etc., about the neck or throat. Goshawk: A type of hawk. Goutte: A drop. Goutty: Strewn with drops. Grapes: Bunch of. Grappling Iron: An instrument shaped like an anchor but with four flukes. Used in naval engagements to lock two ships together. Grenade: A ball that always has the fire issuing from the top. See also Fire-Ball and Ball Fired. Greyhound: A tall, long slim fast dog. Grieces: Steps or degrees on which crosses are placed. Small steps at the foot of a cross. Griffin: An imaginary animal, half-eagle and half-lion. Used to express strength and swiftness combined. The male griffin has no wings but has rays or spikes protruding from the body. gu.: Abbreviation of Gules (red). Gules: Red ; represented when engraved by perpendicular lines. Abbreviated as Gu. Gurges: A whirlpool. Gutte: A drop. Guttée: Semée (sprinkling) of drops, varying in colour, according to what is intended to be represented, and named accordingly. Guttée D'Or: Sprinkled with drops of gold, represented by the colour or (gold). Guttée-D'Eau: Sprinkled with drops of water, represented by the colour argent (silver). Guttée-De-Huile: Sprinkled with drops of oil, represented by the colour vert (green). Guttée-De-Larmes: Sprinkled with Tear drops, represented by the colour azure (blue). Guttée-De-Poix: Sprinkled with drops of pitch, represented by the colour sable (black). Guttée-De-Sang: Sprinkled with drops of blood, represented by the colour gules (red). Guttée-D'Olive: Sprinkled with drops of oil, represented by the colour vert (green). Guttée-Reversed: Drops contrary to the natural position. Gwyes: Roundles of a sanquine colour. Gyron: The space between two straight lines from the dexter fess and chief point, meeting in an acute angle in the fess point. Gyronny: Composed of gyrons. The number should be stated. H Habited: Clothed, vested. Hafted: The handle of a tool. Halberds: A type of Battle-Axe. Hammer: Unless specifically assume a normal carpenters hammer. Hand: Must be couped at the wrist and normally an open right hand unless specified otherwise. Hand Apaumée: An open hand. Hand Sinister: A left hand Harpy: An imaginary figure, composed of the head and breasts of a womanThe head and breasts of a woman conjoined to the body of a vulture. Harrow: As used in husbandry and shown from above. Haurient: A term applied to a fish when erect. Hawk: A bird of prey. Hawk's Bell: A bell attached to the hawks leg. Hawk's Lure: 1. Used by falconers ; a decoy. 2. Used by falconers ; a decoy. Heart: Human. Heart in Flames.: A flaming heart. Helmet: An esquire, when used as a crest. Heraldic Antelope: 1. A fabulous and ficticious animal, with the body of a stag and the tail of a unicorn, and having a tusk at the tip of the nose, tufts down the back part of the neck, and on the tail, chest, and thighs. 2. A fabulous animal, with the body of a stag and the tail of a unicorn, and having a tusk at the tip of the nose, tufts down the back part of the neck, and on the tail, chest, and thighs. Heraldic Rose: A five petalled rose of the dogrose variety. The barbs show between the petals and the centre is large. If "barbed and seeded ppr" the barbs are green and the seed gold. Heraldic Tiger: An ancient and fabulous beast with the body of a lion (i.e. without stripes, tufts, pointed ears, tusks and a point at the end of the nose. Heraldry: the classification of armorial bearings including family crests. Hilt: The handle of a sword. Hind: A doe or female deer. Hippocampus: A sea-horse. Hippogriff: A monster fomed by joining the top half of a female griffin with the hind parts of a horse. Holy Lamb: A lamb passant (walking), carrying a banner, generally charged with a cross, called the Banner of St. George, and with a halo behind the head. Hooded: When borne with a hood. A hawk, hooded. Hoofed: When the hoofs are a different colour to the rest of the body. Horn: Hunting. See Bugle-Horn. Horns: See Attires. Horseshoe: Normally shown without points downwards. Housing: A horses clothing. Hunting-Horn: See Bugle-Horn. Hurt: An azure (blue) roundle. See Roundle. Hurtée: Semée (sprinkling) of hurts. Hurty: Semée (sprinkling) of hurts. Hydra: A fabulous creature resembling a dragon with seven heads. I Ibex: An imaginary animal, resembling an heraldic antelope, but having two straight horns projecting from the forehead, edged like a saw. Imbattled: See Embattled. Imperial Crown: The royal crown. In Bend: Placed obliquely. see Bendways. In Chevron: In the position or shape of a chevron. In Fess: Horizontal. In Her Complement: Applied to the moon, to denote her being full. In Her Piety: A term applied to the pelican when in her nest and feeding her young by vulning or wounding her own breast. Traditionally symbolic of the Eucharist. See Pelican. In His Pride: A term applied to the peacock when its tail is displayed. In His Splendour: A term used to describe the sun when shining. In Leure: A term applied to wings when borne in the position of a lure. See Vol. In Orle: Nearly in a circle ; used to describe two branches, encompassing any bearing. In Pale: Upright or erect. Incensed: Spouting flames. Increscent: A crescent with the horns turned towards the dexter (right). Indented: Notched like a saw. Ingrailed: A term applied to a line composed of semicircular indents. See engrailed. Invected: The reverse of engrailed. Inverted: Turned upside down. Issuant: Coming up, or arising from. J Jacent: Lying on its side. Jambe: The leg of an animal; it is seldom applied to any animal but the lion. See Gamb. Jelloped: A term applied to a cockatrice or cock, when the wattles are of a tincture (colour) different from the head. Jessant: Put through. Jessant-De-Lis: Having a fleur-de-lis shooting through any charge. Jesses: Leather thongs, with which the bells are tied to the legs of hawks. K Knot: There are many types of knot in heraldry. See "An Heraldic Alphabet" by J P Brooke-Little for a fuller description. L Label: A figure of three points to distinguish the eldest son (and of five points for the grandson), borne during the life of the father ; and borne by all the members of the Royal Family ; and a term applied to the ribbons that hand from a mitre or coronet. Lamp: An alladin style lamp normally shown burning. Lance: A spear to thrust with. Langued: A term used when the tongue of beasts or birds is a different colour from the body. Leash: 1. A small leather thong used by falconers. 2. The line attached to the collar of a dog. Leashed: A line attached to the collar (and sometimes a gorged coronet) of an animal in the manner of a dog lead. Legged: When the legs of a bird are of a different colour from the body. they are legged or membered of that colour. Leopard's face: A leopard's head cabossed (cut behind the ears and showing no neck). Letter: An envelope sealed with wax. Leure, in: Wings conjoined with their tips downward. Lion: The emblem of strengthand valour. Unless expressed otherwise is always understood to be rampant. Lion of St. Mark: A winged lion. Lionced: When the ends of a cross terminate in a lion's face. Lochabe axe: An axe with a hook at the end of its handle. Lodged: A term used to describe beasts of the chase (members of the deer family) when at rest and lying on the ground with their heads held up to distinguish them from the dormant. The beasts of prey (the cat family, the dog family and etc) are described as couchant when in the same position. Long Cross: A cross similar in shape to that on which Christ was crucified. Also known as the Passion Cross. See also Cross Calvary. Lozenge: A diamond shape as used on playing cards. Lozengee: Covered with lozenges. Also termed Lozengy. Sometimes alternately of different colours. Lucy: The pike fish. Lure: 1. A decoy. See Hawk's Lure. 2. A decoy. See Hawk's Lure. Wings conjoined with their tips downward, are in leure. Lure, En: Wings conjoined with their tips downward. Lymphad: An antique ship, with mast and oars. Lyre: A musical instrument. M Mace: A club used in war. An emblem of dignity. Maiden's Head: The head and neck of a woman couped (cut) below the breasts. Mail: Chain mail armour. Man Lion: A lion with a human face, the hair forming the mane. Maned: When the mane is of a colour different from the body, the animal is maned of that colour. Man's Head: Unless differently expressed, is usually in profile and bearded ; if without a beard, it is a young man's head. Manticora: A monster combining the body of an heraldic tiger and the head of an old man with a flowing beard, hair and two spiral horns. Sometimes shown with out the horns and with human feet. Mantling: The flourishing ornament attached to the helmet. Marcassin: A young boar. Distinguished from an old boar by having a limp tail. Mark of cadency: A mark added to differentiate from a sibling or other branch of the family. Marten: A kind of weasel. Martin: A kind of swallow. Martlet: A small bird without feet, representing the martin. Mascle: A figure in the form of a lozenge, but always perforated. Masoned: A term used to indicate that the cement or mortar in buildings is of a different colour. Maunch: An antique sleeve with long hangers to it. Melusine: A two tailed mermaid. Membered: When the legs of a bird are of a colour different from the body. they are legged or membered of that colour. Mermaid: A figure half-woman, half-fish, generally with a comb in one hand, and a mirror in the other. Merman: A figure half-man, half-fish. Also termed a Triton. Midas's head: A mans head with long hair, a beard and the ears of a donkey. Mill-Rind: The iron in the centre of the mill-stone, by which it is turned. Mill-Stone: A large round stone. Minerva's Head: The goddess of wisdom and the arts Mirror: Generally shown as oval and handled. Mitre: This is always placed above the escutcheon of the arms by Bishops, none of whom are permitted to use a crest. In such cases no wreath is placed below it. There is no distinctive mitre for an Archbishop. The Bishop of Durham, and he only, encircles the band of his mitre by a ducal coronet. Monster: Any fabulous or ficticious creature. Moor's Head: A black man's head, generally in profile, and frequently banded or wreathed. A head of african rather than arabian origin. Morion: An antique helmet worn by infantry. See Helmet. Mort-Head: A death's head, or skull. Mound: A ball or globe, forming part of the regalia of sovereigns. Mount: A small hill, on which crests are frequently represented. Mountain: As a mount, but larger in proportion to the bearing placed upon it. Mountain Cat: A wild cat. Mullet: A star. Assume five points unless specified otherwise. Mural: Walled. Mural Coronet: A coronet composed of battlements. Traditionally given to the man who first scaled the walls of an enemy city, or entered by a breach. See Coronet. Murrey: A kind of purple-brown colour, of very rare occurrence. Musimon: A creature with the body of a goat and the head of a ram but with both goat's and ram's horns. Muzzled: The mouth banded, or tied up. Mytrle: An oval garland for the victors at the Julian games. N Nag's head: A horses head. Naiant: Swimming, or in the position of swimming. Naiant Counter Naiant: Fish swimming in opposing directions. Naissant: Rising from or issuing. Narcissus: A flower with six petals, like the leaf of the cinquefoil. Naval Coronet: Composed of a chased circle bearing on th upper edge four masts of a ship, each bearing a topsail, and as many sterns of vessels, placed alternately. See coronet. Nebulée: A term applied to waved lines intended to represent clouds. Neptune: A triton or merman crowned and armed with a trident. Nowed: Knotted. Tied in knots. Snakes are generally shown in a figure of eight when nowed. O Oak: A tree. The emblem of strength. Octofoil: A flower, like a cinquefoil, but with eight petals. Ogresses: Sable roundles. See Roundle. Opinicus: A monster with a lion's body, grifin's head and neck, eagles wings and camel's tail. Or: Gold, frequently represented by yellow ; and when engraved by small points or dots spread over the field or bearing. Ordinary: A basic geometrical shape commonly used in heraldry. Orle: A term used to express two branches surrounding another object. See In Orle. Ostrich: A long legged flightless bird with long neck. Ostrich-Feathers: Generally borne in a plume. Otter: An amphibious animal. Ounch: An animal like the leopard, having the upper part of the body tawny white, and the lower part ash-colour, and sprinkled with numerous black spots. See Leopard. Overt: With open wings. Owl: The emblem of wisdom and always full-faced. P Pale, per: Divided from top to bottom, by two lines, into three equal parts. In Pale signifies upright, erect. Palisado Coronet: Composed of a circle surmounted by eight pointed pales or palisados. See Coronet Pallet: A diminutive of the field half its width ; when wavy it frequently denotes illegitimacy. Palmers Staff: A staff ending with a knob and a hook. Also known as a pilgrim's staff. Paly: Divided into an equal number of pieces by perpendicular lines. Panache: A fan or bank of feathers. Panther: The heraldic panther is normally shown with flames issuing from mouth and ears and is frequently sprinkled with roundels. Parchment: A roll of paper. Paschal Lamb: A lamb passant (walking), carrying a banner, generally charged with a cross, called the Banner of St. George. Often shown with a Halo behind the head. Pascuant: Grazing Passant: Passing, walking. Applied to animals in a walking position. Passion Cross: The same as a Calvary or Long Cross representing the cross upon which Christ was crucified. Passion-Nail: A nail with a square head, supposed to have been the shape used at the crucifixion. Pattée: The ends spreading like dovetails. See also Formee and Cross. Pavillion: A circular tent. Pavon: A long tapering flag. Paw: Bears the same affinity to Gamb as hand does to arm. Pawne: A peacock. Peacock in his Pride: A peacock with its tail feathers extended and on full display. Pean: A sable fur, with ermine spots of gold. Pea-rise: A pea stalk with leaves. Pegasus: A winged horse. Pelican: Usually represented as like an eagle, with a long neck and wings addorsed, always vulning herself-i.e., pecking at her breast-whence issue drops of blood. Traditionally symbolic of the Eucharist. See In Her Piety. Pellet: A sable (black) roundle. See Roundle. Pellettée: Sprinkled with pellets. Pendent: hanging. Penned: A term used when the stem or quill of a feather is of a colour different from the feather. Pennon: An oblong flag, terminating sometimes in one and sometimes in two sharp points, carried on the point of a spear. See Banner and Flag. Pennoncelle: A tapering flag similar to a pennon but shorter. Per Bend: Divided into two equal parts of different colours by a diagonal line. Per Cheveron: Divided by two lines placed in cheveron. Per Fess: Divided into two equal parts of different colours by a horizontal line. Per Pale: Divided into two equal parts of different colours by a perpendicular line. Per Saltier: Divided into four equal parts, by two diagonal lines crossing each other. Perched: Applied to birds when in a sitting posture upon a branch or other substance. Perclose: The lower half of a garter showing a buckle. Peryton: A winged deer Petasus: A winged hat. Petronel: A pistol. Pewit: A small bird. Pheon: The barbed head of a dart or arrow. Phoenix: The emblem of immortality, this fabled bird is always shown in flames, with about half of the body visible. Pierced: An ordinary or charge, perforated, and showing the field under it. Piety: See Pelican of In her piety Pike: A fish, the lucy. Pile: An ordinary of a conical or triangular shape. Pine Cone: The fruit of the pine-tree. Pinioned: Winged. Plate: A round flat piece of silver without any impression. See Roundle. Platée: Semée (sprinkled) of plates. See Semée. Plumb Rule: A weighted cord. Plume: Consisting of three ostrich feathers only. If more are in the plume the number must be expressed. Sometimes one plume is placed above another ; it is then termed a double plume. If composed of three rows, one above the other, it is termed a triple plume. Pomegranate: Generally stalked and leaved, and the side of the fruit burst. Pomeis: A roundle of a green colour resembling an apple. See Roundle. Pommel: The rounded knob of the sword's handle. Popinjay: A small green parrot, with red beaks and legs. Portcullis: For the defence of the gateway of a city, castle, or other fortress. Potent: A crutch. Powdered: Sprinkled. Preying: A ravenous beast or bird, standing on, and in a proper position for devouring its prey. Probosces: Elephants' trunks. Proper: Borne in the proper or natural colours. Purfle: A kind of embroidery in gold thread. Purfled: Garnished or Ornamented. The golden studs and rims of armour. Purflew: A border of fur. Purpure: Purple ; represented when engraved by diagonal lines, drawn from the sinister chief to the dexter base. Pyramid: A building or figure coming to a point. Python: A winged serpent or dragon. Q Quarterly: Divided into four equal parts. Quatrefoil: A figure consisting of four leaves. Queue: The tail ; used as queue-fourchée, meaning having a forked tail ; and double-queued, meaning double-tailed. Quiver of Arrows: A case, filled with arrows. R Rabbit: Usually termed a coney. Raguled: Supposed to represent a ragged staff having its branches lopped, but more usually drawn in the conventional style. Rainbow: The emblem of hope, an arch of its proper colours, rising from clouds at each end. Ram: A male sheep usually with curled horns. Rampant: Standing erect on the left hind-leg. Raven: Also called a corbie. Rebated: Broken off or cut short. Reflexed: Bent back, usually applied to a chain or line. Regardant: Looking behind. Reindeer: A stag with double horns. Reremouse: Old english for a bat. Respecting: Facing or looking at each other. Reversed: Contrary to the usual position. Reynard: A fox. Ringed: Usually referring to a ring at the end of a line or chord. Rising: Preparing to fly and with wings extended. Rock: The emblem of solidity and strength; a stony mass. Rose: 1. Consisting of five principal petals or leaves with small ones in the centre, having between each outer leaf a smaller petal or barb, usually of a different colour. When blazoned proper, the rose is red, the seeds yellow, and the barbs green. 2. A rose with only a short stem and no leaves. Rose, Slipped and leaved: A rose with a long stem and leaves. Rose-branch: Divested of the stiffness of the heraldic rose, and drawn in a more natural matter, and usually having more than one blossom. Roundle: A small flat circular piece ; but the name roundle must only be used when composed of a fur, when the colour is unknown, or when composed of more than one colour. The names vary according to colour. See Bezant (Or), Plate (Arg.), Torteau (Gu.), Hurt (Az.), Pomeis (Vert), Pellet or Ogress (Sa.), or Golpe (Purpure). Rowel: The spiked wheel at the back of a spur. Rustre: A figure in the form of a lozenge, like a mascle, but unlike the mascle the rustre is only pierced with a round hole. S Sa.: Abbreviation of Sable (Black). Sable: Black ; represented when engraved by perpendicular and horizontal lines crossing each other. Sagittarius.: A Centaur bearing a bow and arrow. A figure of the Zodiac. Sail of a ship: Only a small portion of the mast and yard-arm should be shown. Salamander: A fabulous animal, always represented surrounded with flames ppr. Salient: Leaping or springing, the hind feet down. Saltant: Refers to the squirrel, weasel, rat and all vermin, and to the cat, greyhound, ape , and monkey, when springing forward. Saltier: A diagonal cross in the form of St. Andrew's Cross. Saltierwavs: When placed in the position of the saltier. Sand glass: An hour glass. Sanglier: A wild boar. Sanguine: Blood-red or crimson colour. Sans: Without. Saracen's head: A swarthy head with long, dark hair and beard. Sash: Military. Satyr: Half man and half goat. Satyral: A monster having an old man's face, lion's body and the tail's and horn's of an antelope. Savage: A wild man, always naked, usually with a beard, affrontée, and frequently wreathed about the temples and loins with leaves. Saxon Crown: Three bifurcated uprights supporting a ball. Scaling-ladder: Hooked at the top to affix it to the wall. Sceptre: A royal staff, the emblem of justice. Scimitar: A curved sword. Scorpion: Usually shown erect. Scrogs: A term used by Scotch heralds in blazoning a small branch of a tree. Scroll: A scroll or slip on which crests were formerly placed ; now used to receive the mottoes. Scroll of Paper: A parchment. Scythe: A curved blade on a long handled. Often held by a mower. Sea-dog: A talbot with webbed feet, scales, a dorsal fin, and a otters tail (called a rudder). Sea-horse: An animal, the upper part being like the horse, but with webbed feet, conjoined to the tail of a fish. Sea-lion: Upper part like a lion, and lower part like the tail of a fish. Seax: A sword or scimitar, much hollowed out and also notched in the back of the blade. Said to be the old saxon sword. Seeded: Applied to the seed of roses, lilies, etc., when of a tincture different to the flower itself. Segreant: A term applied only to the griffin when in the rampant position. Sejant: Sitting. In profile unless specified otherwise. Sejant-affrontée: Sitting and facing. Sejant-erect: Sitting on the hind legs with the fore paws raised. Semée: Sprinkled evenly over the surface at regular intervals. Any surface or charge may be semée of any other charge, though some must have special terms applied to them (see Crusuly, Bezantée, Platée, Semée-de-lis, Pellettée). In emblazoning it is desirable, where the shape of the figure or field will allow, that the smaller charges, of which the other is semée, should be so arranged that the outer edge of the field should cut off and partially deface one or more of the smaller charges in order to distinguish it from a field charged with a particular number of objects. Semée-de-lis: Sprinkled or semée of fleurs-de-lis. Semi: Half of something. Serrated: Cut like a saw. Shield: The shield used in war upon which arms were originally borne. Shoveller: A water-fowl, somewhat like a duck, but shown with a peculiar beak. Sickle: A small curved blade on a short handle. Sinister: The lefthand side. Dexter is the right hand. Sinople: Vert or Green. Siren: A mermaid. Sixfoil: A six leaved figure. Slipped: Having a stalk. Snail: Always a shell snail and shown as moving along. Spancelled: Used to describe a horse when both a fore and hind leg are attached to a piece of wood. Spear: Generally a tilting-spear Sphere: A globe. Sphinx: A fabulous creature having the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face and breasts of a woman. Spiked Club: A club with spikes. Spired: Raised points. Splendour: Applied to the sun when represented as a human face, encircled with rays. Spur: The forked piece of metal worn by a knight at his heal. Always shown upright with strap and rowel unless specified otherwise. Spur-rowel: A pierced mullet. Squirrel: Unless specified otherwise a squirrel is shown in a sejant position. Standard: A long tapering flag. Staple: A square staple with the points downwards. Statant: Standing. Stirrup: If shown without the leather it is termed a stirrup iron. Stock: A term applied to the stump of a tree. Stringed: Applied to the bugle-horn when borne with strings, and to the harp when the strings are of a different colour. Sun: When represented with a human face environed in rays, is termed a sun in his splendour. Surjeant: A term applied to a bird rising from the ground. Surmounted: Placed above or upon. Swan: The position should always be mentioned. T Talbot: An heraldic species of hound with long ears. Tasselled: Adorned with tassels Teal: A waterfowl. Tent: Usually shown as a circular tent with tent pole and open flap unless specified otherwise. Tergeant: Turned so that the back faces backwards. Theow: A wolf like monster with a cows tail and cloven hoofs. Thunderbolt: A winged column aflamed in front of four rays of lightning in saltire. Thyrsus: A rod entwined by vine leaves and topped by a pine cone. The staff of Dionysus or Bacchus. Tiara: A triple or papal crown. Tiger: More properly Bengal tiger. Tiger, Heraldic: Represented with a hooked talon at the nose, and a mane formed of tufts. Tilting-spear: A spear used in jousting tournaments. Tincture: Technically it only means colour, but is frequently used in a more general sense to include the whole range of the heraldic palette - viz., colours, metals, stains, and furs. Toison d'or: See Golden Fleece. Torce: The french term for wreath. Torch: A cone with flames. Torqued: Resembling the letter S. E.g. a dolphin haurient, or torqued. Torteau: A roundle gules (red). See Roundle. Tortoise: A crustaceous animal. In heraldry the full back and all four legs are displayed. Tower: A single crenelated tower unless specified otherwise; when the cement is different in colour from the stones, it is said to be masoned of that particular colour ; if the loopholes and portway are of a different colour they must be so blazoned ; they are supposed to be then closed. Transfixed: Pierced through. Transfluent: Flowing through. Trefoil: A three-leaved figure representing perpetuity. Tressure: A diminutive of the orle. Trian Aspect, in: A beast which is half-way between passant and afronty. Tricorporate: Thre bodies below one central head. Trident: Neptune's emblem, a three pronged spear. Trippant: A beast of chase, with the right foot lifted up, as if walking briskly. Triquetra: Three equal interlaced arcs. Often used as a symbol of the Blessed Trinity. Triton: A merman, half man, half fish. Triumphal Crown: A wreath of laurel. Trogodice: Similar to a reindeer but with long horns curving forwards. Troncone: Couped at all the joints. Truncheon: A marshall's staff. A short staff or baton. Trussed: A bird with closed wings. Trussing: A bird devouring its prey. Tun: A barrel. Turreted: Having small towers or turrets Tynes: The branches of the horns of beasts of chase. U Undée: Formed like waves. Undulating. See Wavy. Unguled: A term used when the hoofs are of a colour different from the body. Unicorn: A fabulous animal with the head, neck, and body of a horse, the legs of a buck, the tail of a lion, and a long horn projecting from the forehead. Urchin: A hedgehog. Urdy: Pointed Urinant: Term applied to a fish when diving. V Vair: A fur always white (arg.) and blue (az.), placed alternately in little shield-shaped divisions. Vairée: Formed the same as vair, with this difference, that it may be of any number of colours, which must be expressed in the blazon. Vallary Coronet: The same as a pallisado coronet. Vambraced: Covered with armour. Vamplate: The wide part of a tilting spear which protects the hand of the holder. Vandyke: A term sometimes applied to the sleeve of a coat when the edges are in large zig zags (i.e. dancettee). Vane: A fan. Velloped: A cock is armed, crested, and velloped, when his spurs, comb, and wattles are borne of a different colour to the body. Vert: Green, represented when engraved by diagonal lines from the dexter chief to the sinister base. Veruled: Edged with metal, having rings or ferrules round ; applied to hunting-horns. Vervels: Small rings to which the jesses of the hawk are fastened. Vested: Clothed or habited. Virols: The bands encircling a horn. Voided: When the middle of a charge has been cut out. Vol: Two wings conjoined and expanded. Volant: Flying. Voluted: Used to describe a serpent encircling an object. Vulned: Wounded and bleeding. Vulning: Wounding, particularly applied to the pelican, which is always depicted wounding her breast. See In Her piety. W Wallet: A pilgrim's pouch. Water-Bouget: An antique vessel used for carrying water by soldiers. Wattled: A term used in describing the gills of a cock. Waved: Formed like waves. Undulating. See Undée. Wheel: A Catherine wheel. Wild cat: See Cat-a-mountain. Wild man: See savage. Winged Horse: See pegasus Winged Lion: Also known as the Lion of St Mark. Winged sand-glass: An hour glass with wings. Wodehouse: A wild man of the woods. Bearded and covered in green hair except for the knees, elbows, hands and face. Wreath: A skein of silk twisted with a metal cord. Wreaths upon which crests are placed show six folds in front, three of metal and three of colour, beginning with metal and ending with colour. Crests are upon wreaths when not expressed as borne upon a cap, or chapeau, or issuing out of a coronet. Sometimes also applied to the tail of a boar. Wreathed: Twisted in the form of a wreath or encircled by a wreath. Wyvern: A fabled monster like a dragon, but with only two legs, drawn with wings up and addorsed, unless otherwise described. X Y Yoke: For Oxen. Z